


Even Odds

by goodnessake



Series: Betting Is For Losers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Boypussy, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dom Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Intersex, M/M, Milking, Omega Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnessake/pseuds/goodnessake
Summary: Lance and his two mates decide that they want to try for a baby. Pidge starts a betting pool on who knocks him up first. But seriously this is just a self indulgent smut fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut fic. I just. Um. Well I definately skipped all the vanilla sex and jumped straight into sin. I was too shy to post a prompt on Voltron kink so I wrote it myself (why am I so dumb)

Lance was at at the Holt family hair salon for his bimonthly trim. This was one of the rare occasions that Pidge was there as his hairdresser seeing that she's now pursuing her degree in information security and forensics.

“Heeey so I heard that you guys are trying for a baby... congrats!” Pidge said to him as she prepared her scissors. Oh no, he knew that tone of voice.

“What do you want?” He asked bluntly.

“Pssh! What makes you say I want anything?”

Lance stared at her dead in the eye from the mirror. Pidge stared back, unwilling to lose. Then Lance oh so meticulously raised a perfectly shaped and plucked eyebrow. And then Pidge cracked.

“Okay okay! I may or may not have started a betting pool on who's baby you'll have first.” She admitted at last.

“Huh,” Lance said. “Who's winning?”

“Keith.”

“And who did you bet on?”

“Shiro.”

Lance hummed thoughtfully.

“No no, don't you fuckin dare just exclusively bump uglies with Keith just to spite me.” Pidge warned, “I have the fate of your hair in my hands.” She held up her shaver threateningly, the buzzing right at Lance's ear.

“Hey watch the hair!” Lance jerked away. “Geezus Pidge I was just thinking of how I can even out the odds!”

She eyed him suspiciously. “I'm listening.” She said, taking the shaver away but keeping it on hand just in case.

“Yeah well obviously Keith has a higher chance of knocking me up, alpha knot and all, and like, studies has shown that alpha semen is way more fertile that betas which obviously puts Shiro at a disadvantage,” Lance explained, “Not only that Keith practically weeps precome like-”

“STOP.” Pidge covered his mouth. “Enough. Too much info Lance. I did NOT need to know all that.”

Pidge let go of his mouth before he got the chance to lick her palm. “Anyway, I'll even it the odds if I get 50% of the earnings.”

“You know the only people participating are me, Hunk, Allura, Coran and some of our relatives right?” Pidge said as she began trimming the back of his hair.

“Wait, even my parents?” Lance turned around.

Pidge grabbed his face and forcefully turned him back to face the front. “Don't move! And yes, you're parents bet as well. In fact, the majority of the betting pool is made up of your relatives.”

“Huh. But anyway, I want 50% if I even out the odds.” Lance said.

“30%.”

“45%.”

“40%!” Pidge shouted.

“Deal!” Lance said lifted a hand over his shoulder for Pidge to shake. She rolled her eyes and shook it.

Lance tapped a finger on his lip thoughtfully, “Hey d’you want to know what I'm planning on doi-”

“NO.”

* * *

Lance’s cunt dripped with slick. He stuck two fingers in and gathered some in his hand. He opened and closed his two fingers, watching the string of slick connecting the two break.

He looked up smiled serenely at his two mates. “Who want to go first?” He asked cheekily.

Neither of them replied. More like they couldn't reply. In front of the bed where Lance was kneeling were two chairs and on each chair was a gagged tied up mate. Their hands and feet were tied to the armrests, displaying their hard aching members and puckered holes. On their lengths were a transparent suction cup connected to a milking machine, sucking up any precome they were making.

Lance sighed dreamily at the sight. The milking machines whirring being the only sounds apart from Lance and the tiny groans Keith and Shiro made.

They were stark naked while Lance still had his shirt hanging off his lean frame. He strolled over to them and trailed a hand up Shiro’s leg as he walked by. He relished in the shudders that Shiro couldn't help but make and smirked at him from under his lashes.

“Alright fine then, eenie meenie miney mo.” Lance pointed at the two of them back and forth before landing on a lucky mate. “Looks like Keith goes first then.” Lance smiled and sauntered over to him.

Lance sunk onto his knees in front of Keith. He observed the transparent suction cup encasing Keith’s painfully hard cock and cupped his swollen balls with his left hand.

Lance noses his encased dick. He could smell the alpha’s arousal even through the cheap plastic and he licked his lips.

Keith jolted like he'd been stung. Precome dripping out of his dick and was promptly sucked up by the machine.

Lance smirked and circled Keith’s hole with his slick covered hand. He tapped his finger against it as if contemplating whether he should push in or not and then without warning smoothly inserted his finger in.

Keith groaned into his gag and practically sobbed as Lance thrust his fingers in and out in a slow lazy pace purposely avoiding his sweet spot.

“Look at you alpha, you're so beautiful for me.” Lance praised and Keith moaned into his gag. “Let me hear those wonderful sounds you're making.”

He ripped the gag off his mouth as he pressed into his sweet spot. “A-Aaah” Keith groaned, throwing his head back.

Shiro swallowed as he watched. His own cock giving a jolt in interest. His breathing was laboured and his cock felt like it was on fire. Lance hadn't even touched him yet but he was sure that he was close to the brink.

Lance rubbed his clit as he added a second finger, applying a scissoring motion with every thrust. His pussy was so wet, his slick dripped onto the floor pooling beneath him. He paused his ministrations to drag his finger through the wet mess and shoved them into Keith's hole, making it the glide much smoother and wetter than before.

“Ah ah ah ah Lance~” Keith moaned. He strained against his bonds, wanting to touch Lance, to rip off the machine and fuck him into the ground, to see his stomach swell with his come.

“Mmmm good alpha.” Lance hummed as Keith's knot began to swell. He withdrew his fingers, which Keith whined in protest, and rose up to capture his lips.

The kiss was wet and messy and their teeth clicked together but they kept going. Lance had one hand buried in Keith's hair while the other was still massaging his knot.

He dragged Keith's head to his nipple and ordered him to suck. Keith was not one to displease his omega and so he did. His tongue circles around his nipple before dragging it over the flat of his tongue and then engulfing it completely.

“Oooh yeah. That's my little alpha, so good to me.” Lance groaned. He placed one foot on the chair, his toes barely grazing Keith's hard cock, and shoved his fingers into his moist dripping pussy.

It was so close and Keith yearned to touch him, his hands trembling at the urge to do so but his omega gave him an order and he would do it.

After finishing with one nipple he moved on to the other, giving it the same loving attention he did the other.

Lance let go of Keith's hair to trail down and squeeze his knot again. Keith groaned and leaned against Lance's flat chest. He was at his limit and came violently. "Aaah!" knot popped fully the machine sucked up the copious amount of come he ejaculated. His knot wouldn't stay inflated for long since it wasn't inside an omega.

Shiro, having watched the entire thing couldn't stand it anymore, his hips have a few jerks and came completely untouched. His cock gave a few hard spurts before falling limp. His breathing was laboured and he whimpered as the machine continued to suck at his cock.

Both of them were left panting and gasping, their cocks completely spent, not a drop left to give. Lance smiled at them affectionately and turned off the milking machines. He untied the both of them and slowly guided them onto the bed.

He handed them both a cup or orange juice which they accepted gratefully and carefully put them away when they finished.

Lance rubbed their sore wrists and ankles. “You two did such a good job for me.” He praised them as he ran a hand through Keith's hair. Keith hummed in appreciation and leaned into the touch. Lance then cupped Shiro's jaw and gave him a peck on the lip. “I love you both so much.”

“Stay here I'll be just back in a moment,” Lance instructed as he got off the bed.

Shiro and Keith hummed, curling up into one another, relaxed and pliant. Shiro noses Keith’s hair and quickly drifted to sleep, Keith soon to follow.

The bed dipped again and Keith cracked open an eyelid to see Lance holding a measuring cup filled to the brim with a thick white substance and a funnel.

His nose flared and his cock gave a feeble twitch. The musky smell coming from the measuring cup was strong and undeniable. That was a mixture of his and Shiro’s come. Lance smiled at him as he settled onto the bed, spreading his legs wide, his still dripping pussy on display.

He stuck the funnel into it and slowly let the come mixture drizzle into it. Keith watched with wide eyes as Lance’s cunt swallowed it all up. If he wasn't already completely spent he would be raring to go immediately.

When the cup was emptied into Lance he tapped the measuring cup against the funnel to get the last of the few drops and pulled it out. Lance’s stomachs was slightly distended from all the come inside him and he patted it with satisfaction.

“Well if I'm not knocked up by this I don't know what will.” He said and plucked a large dildo off the nightstand before eased in into his sloppy cunt. “This should plug me up for the night.” He nodded his head and crawled up to join Keith and Shiro.

Keith whimpered as Lance wrapped his arms around him. His balls ached but had nothing left to give. “Shh shh. It's okay.” Lance comforted him, combing a hand through his hair and pecking him on the lip.

Keith buried his face into Lance’s neck, taking in the sweet scent of his omega and mouthed at his mating mark. Keith sighed in contentment and drifted off with the mingling scents of his two mates thick in his nose.

  
Lance woke up to the sight to Keith ploughing into Shiro. His soft moans muffled by the pillow his face was buried in and his fingers clawed at the covers.

“Ah~ ah… ah… Keith.” He gasped.

Watching Keith's thick alpha cock being swallowed up by Shiro's stretched hole caused his insides to grow warm with arousal. He clenched down onto the dildo that was still wedged inside it and tapped a finger at the base. He hummed at the slight vibration.

Keith stilled as he caught sight of Lance watching, which caused Shiro to let out a whine, wriggling to get more friction.

“Oh no, don't stop on my account.” Lance said languidly, propping himself on his elbows to watch. “Go on.”

Keith nodded and continued thrusting into the beta who moaned in appreciation.

Keith was small for an alpha, heck he was shorter than Lance even but Lance loved the way his smaller body could only grip onto Shiro's waist as he jackrabbited into him.

Lance pulled the dildo out just a little and slammed it back in, not enough to let the precious come inside him to leak out but just enough to give him a little friction.

He felt his orgasm build as Keith's thrusts got more and more erratic. Shiro tugged at his own cock in time to Keith's thrusts.

Keith tensed as he came, careful not to knot him and stayed in him for a moment before pulling out and collapsed next to him on the bed. Shiro, on the other hand, was still hard and was still thrusting into his hand.

Lance scooted over to Shiro and spread his cheeks apart, watching Keith's come drip out of his hole.

He hummed in appreciation before trailing his tongue up and lapping up all the come in him. He slurped up all of his alpha's come and savoured the taste as Shiro finally came, ropes of white staining the bedsheets.

Shiro finally slumped into the bed, breathing deeply to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"Satisfied?" Lance smiled down at him, a tiny trail of come dribbling down the corner of his lip. Keith finally managed to catch his breath and sat up, draping himself over Lance's shoulders.

Shiro looked up at his two mates. Both beautiful and radiant. "Very." He replied hoarsely.

* * *

Two months later Lance visited Pidge at the hair salon again to tell her the good news.

It goes without saying that they were very successful in their endeavours that night.

“Are you sure you don't want me to tell you how-”

Pidge slapped a hand onto his mouth. “I believe you.” She said hurriedly. “But please, never talk to me about your sex life ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know what's funny? Me writing this fic on my phone right next to my mum who's telling me why two guys and two girls shouldn't be together. Sorry mum XD


End file.
